Coloured Beads
by CloudDrifter99
Summary: Just a Fan-Fic I wrote about James and Lily. Lily is feeling upset and alone over her sister and James just wants to do anything to get in Lily's good books, Lily begins to feel something for James. Does she actually like him after all? Follow them through the motions of their budding relationship.


_Author Note: Hi, this is my first ever Fan-Fic so tell me what you think by reviewing please! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter because it's all J.K Rowling's. Enjoy!_

Lily's POV:

Lily Evans waved at her parents at the Hogwarts Express began to slowly glide along the train tracks. She still had kisses lingering on her cheeks from where her mum and dad had kissed her.

Lily stuck her head out of the window and called goodbye. "We love you!" Lily's mother, Rose, replied automatically. Her Dad, Jack, waved and said "We love you, we're so proud of you!" Lily suddenly felt a gush of happiness at her father's words. The feeling left as soon as it came when she saw the disgusted look on Petunia's face, Lily waved at her hoping for at least a slight smile or silent good bye but, she knew it was false hope.

Lily remembered how she and Petunia used to be friends…Best-Friends. She missed all of the times that they had together: secret tea-parties, going to the park, going to their secret hide-out and having sleep-overs. Now Petunia wouldn't even give Lily the time of day. All summer Lily tried to talk to Petunia and reason with her but every time Lily spoke, Petunia would leave the room. Lily missed the way they used to be, it usually made her upset when she thought about Petunia because at the moment she felt invisible around her. She felt as if…Petunia didn't want Lily as a sister.

Usually at summer Petunia would at least say "Hi" to Lily but this summer she didn't. Lily knew why of course, Petunia had a new boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. He was the size of a hippogriff, he was foul, loathsome and most of all he hated Lily. The first time Lily met him he didn't even look at her, all he said was: "Petunia has told me about you and, your peculiarities." Lily felt broken that Petunia had described Lily like that and instead of walking away, she simply said: "Well, Tuney hasn't told me anything about you, least of all how huge you are." It was all a spare of the moment thing that Lily usually wouldn't have dared say to anyone but she did and she had an idea that, Vernon had been telling Petunia to stay away and ignore Lily.

Lily remembered how Petunia's goodbyes had slowly decreased to nothing over the years: 1st year, Petunia waved with a smile on her face to Lily on platform 9¾, 2nd year Petunia just waved with a slight smile on her face, 3rd year Petunia just waved, 4th year Petunia just smiled slightly, 5th year Petunia just glared and now 6th year, Petunia had a cold smile on her face and yelled "Freak!" at the top of her lungs. People stared at Petunia and Lily's mother began telling her off however, her father continued to wave but had an apologetic smile on his worn, loving face.

In her anger at Petunia Lily ripped off the multi coloured, beaded bracelet Petunia had given her, for her 5th birthday, and threw it at the wall in front of her with all the force she could fathom up. Lily began to cry and then she: leaned against the window, brought her legs up to her face, wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her head in her knees so she could cry. At that precise moment a certain tall, muscular, messy black haired, square glasses wearing person entered the compartment. James Potter.

_Author Note:_

_Okay, what did you think? I know it's like really boring right now but it's going to change soon I promise! They are going to get more 'Lovey-Dovey' I swear but there will be a shock coming your way, just keep reading please! I will add chapter 2 to this so, Rate please! _

_Author Note: Okay, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy! Don't forget to rate and review and also…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter because it's all J.K Rowling's. __

Lily's POV – Well it sort of mixes between James and Lily but, It's mostly Lily.

James took one look at the beads scattered everywhere, smiled and said "Well Evans, you do have quite an arm on you there! You should try out on the Quidditch team for be-"He was cut off when he saw Lily's state. He ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her, He thought she would push him away but she totally surprised him by dropping her arms and legs and laying into his lap to continue crying. He stroked her hair carefully and shushed her in an attempt to soothe her.

Lily didn't care that she wasn't supposed to like him, he was comforting her and she liked it because it was kind of working. She realised she liked… it a lot.

Whilst Lily was trying to unravel all of her very confused thoughts and feelings, James continued to comfort her. As he was stroking her hair, he noticed all of the different colours of red in her hair, some strands were dark others where light. James suddenly came to a conclusion, she was beautiful… Beautiful down to the last freckle. Little did he know that he had said the word out loud and Lily had heard him.

Lily lifted her head to smile at him, it had been the first time she'd actually smiled at him, and James couldn't help but smile back at her. Lily noticed that James' glasses were slightly wonky on his nose, so without even thinking about it she reached out and straightened them. After this Lily looked straight into his eyes, emerald irises meeting warm chocolate brown irises. They both stared, totally un-aware that 2 others were watching.

Marlene's POV:

Marlene McKinnon was Lily's best friend, and as a good best friend would, she went on search for Lily when she hadn't arrived at the compartment. She was at the moment accompanied by Sirius Black, who she knew fancied her, because of the same reasons Marlene was out. They were both just looking for their best friends.

"Go away Black. I'm trying to find Lily" Marlene said for the hundredth time in 10 minutes. Marlene continued to walk with Sirius right next to her. "I've told you McKinnon, I'm looking for James. The likes are that he's with her because it's not like he's fancied her for about 6 years!" Sirius exclaimed with a sarcastic voice. "I suppose so but, shut up please. If I hear one more pranking story, I might just hex you into oblivion." She told him.

As they both walked down the familiar path way, passing all the compartments Marlene began to worry. She worried if Lily hadn't even got on, she worried if Petunia had done something to Lily to stop her getting on the train like last year. Marlene though about how much she hated Petunia, the stuck up, low life, idiotic -. Marlene was dragged from her train of thought by Sirius literally dragging her back to a compartment. "Sirius! What the-!" Marlene tried to yell at Sirius but instead, all she got was his hand over her mouth, gagging her, and his hand pointing to inside the compartment.

Marlene's face was first of shock but then it changed to joy. She began bouncing up and down and squealing, which came out like a squeak because of Sirius's hand clamped over her mouth. Marlene had always said that Lily liked James and, there they were gazing longingly into each other's eyes! Marlene twirled around until she was facing Sirius and looked down at his hand over her mouth and then she gave him a questioning look. He removed his hand and regretted it straight away. Off Marlene went chatting away. "I knew she liked him! Knew it! Do you think they're going to get together? Merlin they are so cute!" Marlene was so happy for Lily. Sirius stood there grinning from ear to ear in a giddy sort of way. "Little Prongsie is growing up." Sirius said rather quietly, Marlene turned around and hugged him. They shared a comforting hug and then broke apart when Sirius practically yelled "MERLIN'S PANTS!" Marlene turned around and sure enough, there was James and Lily about to go in for a kiss.


End file.
